The present disclosure relates to a toner case and an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a toner case to replenish a toner (a developer) to a developing device. For example, there is a toner case which includes a case main body configured to contain a toner and first and second agitators arranged rotatably and configured to agitate the toner inside the case main body.